


A Cure for a Bad Day

by DaturaMoon



Series: Dave York (Equalizer 2) [1]
Category: Dave York - Fandom, equalizer 2
Genre: Adult Content, Dave York smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: After a bad day, Dave York comes home to give the reader what she needs.NSFW, SMUT, ADULT 18 +
Relationships: Dave York / Female reader
Series: Dave York (Equalizer 2) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955479
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	A Cure for a Bad Day

Bad days were unavoidable. They happened, and today was one of them.

You weren’t one to ramble on about such things, so when Dave called you on a break at work, you tried your best to hide your awful mood.

What you didn’t know was Dave detected your tone immediately, even with your lie. He read you like a book, even though the call was brief Dave planned to come home early to give you the night you deserved.

When the key turns in the front door, you don’t hear it. You were too busy downing in your second drink and belting out the lyrics to the song coming from your speakers.

Being a mercenary, Dave knew how to sneak up on people; you were no exception.

It's only when Dave's arms wrap around you that you know he's there. The smell of him dances up to your nose and ignites your senses.

God, you loved the way he smelled.

You lean back into him as he tightens his grip around you. His lips brush against your ear.

He whispers. “What happened today?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” You reply. A bit of frustration in your voice though you savor being in his arms.

“Mmm,” he moans. He pulls you closer, you feel a growing erection pressing against your ass. “Do you want me to fuck it out of you?”

“God yes.” You purr, turning in his arms to look at him.

You cup his face, pressing your palms against his cheeks a moment before running your fingers through his hair and tugging on the ends. It was a little longer than usual since he'd been so busy. You liked it.

“Kiss me.” You command.

Dave submits, his lips meet yours.

You breathe each other in as you kiss. You already feel the stress of the day melting as his tongue moves over yours, his hands gripping handfuls of your ass over your long t-shirt.

Dave pulls away from the kiss, only to brush his lips against your neck. He plants soft pecks there as he lifts the shirt up over your hips.

Your lips land on his earlobe and nibble as his hands explore your body. The soft skin of your stomach, the curve of your hips, the tenderness of your breasts.

One hand moves to your lower back, the other down between your legs. Dave cups you, holding your warmth in his palm.

“Look at you, wet for me already. I’ve barely touched you.”

“You better keep touching me then -” he cuts you off a greedy kiss as he pulls your panties to the side. His fingers tease your folds as his thumb slips up to the bundle of nerves crying for his touch.

You loved his hands, and he knew how to use them.

Soft cries leave your lips as you hold on to him for balance. Needing him to go deeper, you lift a leg and lock it around him, he plunges two fingers inside of you.

Dave grabs your hair and tugs back hard, his hot mouth lands on your neck as he sucks and licks the skin.

“I need you inside of me.” You beg, throbbing for him, needing more than his fingers.

Dave pulls his fingers out. Locking eyes with you, he sucks the same fingers, lapping up every drop of you. 

The way his eyes go dark is a fucking aphrodisiac. He looked at you with that does he want to kill me or fuck me look? That look turned you on like no one's business.

Dave walks you back to the wall. He drops down to his knees and hooks one of your legs over his shoulder. You nearly come just watching him kneel in front of you.

Dave sucks you in like it was the last time he’d ever get to taste you again. Attentive, skilled, masterful. Leaving no single part of you wanting. 

He sucks you in so hard the suction sound fills the room mixed with his hums of pleasure. His tongue fucks you hard, filling as much of you as possible.

Dave brings you to the brink before lifting his head to look up at you, his tongue lapping up your juices with pleasure.

“I want you to come for me, baby. I want you to squirt on my face and prep your juicy pussy for my cock. I’m not taking you slowly, I’m going to fuck you hard and fast and deep until you forget about whatever the fuck happened today. Now tell me, are you going to come for me? ”

“F-fuck- “ you groan.

His hand comes down hard to slap the side of your thigh as he brows furrow in annoyance, casting a dark look over his face.

“Answer the fucking question!”

“Yes! Yes, I’ll come for you!”

“Good.”

He lowers his gaze slowly and roughly grabs your thigh. Quickly resuming his previous position, he dives back in, claiming your pussy as his with his mouth.

It only takes seconds before you become a blubbery soaking mess in his hands; his grip is the only things holding you upright.

Dave moves back and comes to his feet, you stabilize yourself with some effort and swipe your hair out of your face. 

“So soaked you are, and it's all for me, “ he licks lips again as he takes a second to admire you. 

Soon Dave undresses, quickly stripping naked and taking his cock into his hands. He palms you again, using your cum to lubricate his cock. You step back to watch, you loved seeing the way his hands pumped up and down his shaft. 

Dave motions you toward him with his index finger. On shaky legs, you take the few steps needed to bring your bodies closer.

“Down.” He orders, his voice is low and slightly unnerving. 

You drop to your knees, pulling his discarded clothing underneath them for a cushion. Dave gives you no time to adjust, he’s in your face and slapping your lips with his cock, his precum coating your lips.

“Open your mouth!” He orders through gritted teeth.

You lick your lips, grabbing his shaft and easing his cock into your mouth. Hollowing your cheeks, you suck him in, taking your time to show him just how much you needed him, wanted him.

Dave relaxes into it, his hand in your hair as you draw him closer to release. Despite his enjoyment, he soon stops you. When he does come, he wants it to be inside of you, he needs you bent over doggie style before him.

The fact was, Dave had a stressful day too, and like two wild animals your favorite way to relax was to fuck away the stress.

Dave pulls himself out of your mouth and pics you up, tossing you into the bed. You bounce a little then scramble to your hands and knees, predicting the exact way he wants you.

Nodding his head approvingly, he observes you, “I fucking love you, you always know what I need.”

“Just like you know what I need.” You sing, arching your back and spreading your legs wide for him. Your ass high in the air.

Dave lingers behind you, taking you in. Savoring the sight of you and how fucking good you look bent over for him, waiting for him, dripping for him.

You can't see him, but Dave bites his lower lip as he slaps your ass a few times, loving the sound of his palms against your flesh.

Without warning, you feel the head of his cock push up against your entrance. Once he's inside he fills you, bottoming out inside of you. From the mix of moans and curses on his lips, you know this feels as good to him as it does you.

Dave fucks you hard and fast in a fevered rush. No dirty talk, to pauses. Raw, rough, deep fucking. Just the kind you needed after your shit day.

Dave, so close to coming holds on until you do first. It was your satisfaction that was his priority.

Soon your orgasm comes. You cry his name as you fall into the mattress. Only then, he lets himself go. Filling you with his cum as his weight falls into your back.

Time disappears, the day vanishes. All that remains is you and your man.

Dave carefully pulls his cock out of you and lays on his back, pulling you over to him. He loves it when you lay on his chest or in the nook of his arm. No matter how nasty or rough sex got, he always had to cuddle you after. Dave needed you close.

Catching your breath you draw small circles on his chest with your index finger as you listen to his heart beating.

Dave clears his throat and looks down at you. You feel it and look up, meeting his waiting gaze. His brown eyes are soft and concerned.

“Do I need to kill anyone?” he asks, and you know he means it.

“So protective,” you roll on to your stomach and plant a kiss on his lips, “and no. It wasn't that kind of bad day.”

“Hmmm,” he studies your face, you know it's to see if you’re telling the truth. After a second he seems satisfied and kisses your forehead, “how about we spend the night in bed?”

“Sounds like the perfect cure for a bad day.” You say with a smile before resting on his chest again.


End file.
